Caring Touch
by VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: Utsutsu and Yume enjoy their time together.


**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I wrote this after I finished reading the Pupa Manga. I wanted to post this to show you guysa that I'm still active. I'll update my BttF Fanfic soon.**

* * *

Utsutsu moaned softly at Yume's touch. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her own body, squealing at the feeling of his fingers trailing over her slit. She rested her head on his shoulder as they touched eachother, both now panting softly in eachother's grasp. Yume squeaked as she felt Utsutsu's finger go inside of her. He seemed to be curiously exploring her, having never felt a girl that intimately before. He pushed around inside of her, adding another finger, poking and prodding.

"Onii-chan!" Yume blushed deeply at the feeling of his fingers inside of her. She had never had anybody else's fingers but her own in her body. She heard his breathy moans at the contact of her own fingers on his hardened appendage, but that didn't deter him. He seemed to marvel at her reactions to his exploration.

"Yume... haahn..." Utsutsu moaned her name as she stroked him, albeit rather inexperienced. He had rested his head on her shoulder as she had hers. The feeling of the soft, warm walls around his fingers amazed him. "It's... so tight." he noted, wondering how he would ever be able to fit inside of her. Yume didn't reply; she just kept moaning softly, enjoying being so close to him like this.

Yume herself had been worried about her first time. She had a much smaller frame than Utsutsu, and she also felt it would be difficult to break through her barrier. But for now, touching eachother was good enough for them. Yume couldn't help but want to see what she was touching. Neither had stripped yet, and each time they masturbated eachother they had stayed fully clothed. It seemed each time, Utsutsu was still surprised at how tight Yume was, even though he had had his fingers inside of her more than once by now. "Onii-chan... c-can I... see it?" Yume asked shyly.

Utsutsu still felt a tight knot of nervousness in his stomach. Sure, they had touched eachother several times before, but he wasn't sure about showing her. He took a moment to reply, breathing out. "I-I guess..." he stammered. There was no reason for him to feel awkward; he and Yume were as close as possible. They were familiar with one another's bodies and knew what each one liked when it came to their masturbation sessions, so there should be no problem showing eachother and going a step further. Utsutsu removed his hand from Yume's panties, observing the thin layer of clear liquid that had coated his fingers. Yume watched as he licked his fingers clean, just as she had removed her own hands from his pants.

The two stared at each other nervously for a moment before Utsutsu removed the bottom half of his clothing, and Yume slipped her panties off. Now all that would be left for Utsutsu would be his shirt, and Yume would have both her shirt and skirt on, but would be lacking her panties. Utsutsu slowly moved his arms away from in front of him, and Yume stared at him, observing what he looked like down there. Utsutsu looked to the side, his cheeks a deep red. Yume noticed a small droplet of liquid at his tip, and she looked up at him, smiling softly.

"It's... cute." she said awkwardly. Utsutsu felt his face flush a bit more, a little bit offended. Cute...? Why would she say that? Was he too small? Was there something wrong with him? Utsutsu felt his ego dwindling at her comment.

"C-cute?!" he stammered. "W-what do you mean, 'cute'?!" he interrogated, embarrassed enough now to cover himself up again. Shame swirled in his stomach at Yume's comment.

"I-I don't know... I'm sorry, did I offend you?" she asked sweetly. She really didn't mean anything bad by it. She honestly thought it was cute. It was especially cute that he was getting all flustered over her comment, as well.

"W-well, is it... is it too small, or something?" Utsutsu demanded. Yume giggled, causing him to become more alarmed.

"No... of course not... it's... kind of big, actually." Yume stammered, fidgeting a bit and looking away. Utsutsu felt his pride returning. She thought he was... big?

"R-really?" he asked. Yume nodded.

"Yeah... I'm so tiny, I don't know if it'd even fit." she concluded, just as he had earlier. Utsutsu swallowed, and slowly uncovered himself again. "Um... how big is it, exactly?" Yume asked. Utsutsu felt embarrassed that she expected he had measured himself before... which, of course, he had.

"Well... it's... 8 inches..." Utsutsu couldn't believe he had said that out loud. He looked at Yume, who looked a bit fearful.

"8?" she quivered. It was defintely bigger than average. Utsutsu nodded. "W-well, I guess it's only fair you see me, now..." she replied, lifting her skirt. Utsutsu felt his body tense up as he stared down between her legs. He could see a thin line of her wetness dripping out from her.

"Yours... is cute, too." Yume blushed. She could accept his comment, as it didn't make her feel bad at all. "Yume..." Utsutsu moved closer to her and gently rubbed her wet slit.

"Ahhn!" she gasped, surprised. After she did this, she placed her hands on his hardened member again, stroking softly and earning a happy moan from Utsutsu. The two continued pleasuring eachother. Yume felt butterflies at the feeling of her brother's fingers entering her again. He pushed around and stroked inside of her, in and out. Yume gently bit his shoulder, making him moan, and as he did this, Yume felt him throb in her grasp. "A-are you going to...?" Yume asked curiously. Utsutsu grunted.

"No, not yet." he replied. "Can I... show you something?" he asked, backing away from her a bit. Yume nodded, looking down at him. She wondered what he wanted to show her. She had already seen him down there, what else could he possibly want to show her? He spread his legs a bit more and motioned for her to look. "See this skin, here?" he noted the loose skin that laid around the head. Yume nodded. "That's my foreskin... a-and, it feels really good when it goes over the head like this, see?" he demonstrated for her. "Ahh... see? The head is the most sensitive part." Yume nodded, blushing. She wondered if Utsutsu knew where her sensitive spot was.

"Onii-chan... do you know what a clit is?" Utsutsu smiled at her. He had seen enough porn to know what it was. He nodded.

"Of course. It's the little thing on girls that's super sensitive." he replied. Yume's eyes darted to the side. She could feel her face burning.

"Well... do you know where mine is?" she asked. Utsutsu blushed, scratching the back of his head and ruffling his hair. He smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, no..." Yume looked at him, smiling warmly. Utsutsu met her gaze. How embarrassing...

"Can I show you?" she asked. Utsutsu smiled, still feeling his cheeks burning. He didn't want to sound too eager. Of course, he would do anything to please Yume.

"Uh, yeah." he stammered. Just as he had, Yume spread her legs and motioned for him to look. She lifted her skirt and spread herself a bit, pointing at the tiny bulge at the top of her lips. Just the mere action made Utsutsu blush.

"It's right here... but, don't touch it directly. It has to be covered by my skin, it's that sensitive... h-here, why don't you try..." Yume grabbed his hand and guided his fingers around her clit, in a circular motion. Yume moaned. "Ah! Yeah, like that... can you do it on your own?" she asked. Utsutsu nodded.

"Of course." he replied, and she let go of his hand. He kept massaging the area with his fingers gently. Yume was breathing heavily, and she let out small squeaks every now and then. Utsutsu loved the look on her face.

"I-It feels so good!" she cried out. Utsutsu felt a bit of a primal urge inside of him. He grinned - he wante dto drive her crazy. He removed his finger evry time he could feel her getting close, much to her disappointment. He loved the look on her face every time she felt the absence of his fingers. "Why are you doing that?" she whined.

"I don't want you to cum just yet..." he snickered, and it seemed to Yume that his intentions were less than good. Utsutsu lied down, and motioned with his hands for Yume to climb on top of him. He wondered if she'd let them go all the way this time. Yume gulped and climbed warily on top of her brother, gently resting her lower half on his. "Ahh. Yume, you don't have to be scared. We won't go all the way if you don't want to." he brushed his fingers through her hair. Yume's face showed that of relief.

"Good. I suppose you won't object to this, then?" Yume's naughty tone surprised him, when suddenly she started grinding against his member. Her juices dripped down over him, making for an easier and slicker movement.

"Ahh... Y-Yume..." Utsutsu moaned as her warm slit glided with ease over his member. Yume laid down on top of him, still moving her hips as she locke dlips with him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, the two moaning into eachothers' mouths as they felt a deep heat flaring insid eof their bodies. Yume pulled away from the kiss, leaving them both panting.

She giggled deviously and rested her head on his chest. His arms were still firmly grasping her small, fragile frame as she slicked herself up and down against him. Yume felt a fire in her belly, the deep desire to feel him inside of her, but her fear far overtook her lust. Besides that, she could feel she was going to cum soon anyways. "Onii-chan... I'm gonna cum." Yume rasped out, dragging her tongue against his chest. Apparently this was making things better for Utsutsu.

"O-Oh, Yume... yes, m-me too. Bite me!" Utsutsu cried out. Her tongue on his body had ignited his desire, and Yume looked rather confused. She supposed she had noticed earlier tha he had become rather excited when she bit his shoulder, but she didn't know he liked it THAT much.

"W-what?!" she gasped, slowing her pace a bit, and she felt her orgasm creeping away. Utsutsu noticed her stopping, and he grew increasingly frustrated.

"No, don't stop! Why are you stopping?!" he growled, urgently staring down at her. "Please Yume, j-just nibble my shoulder or something..." Utsutsu had been so close to the brink, yet here she was now, just as his excitement had flared, stopping. Yume looked concerned, but sighed and reached up a bit, gently biting Utsutsu's shoulder. "AHN!" Utsutsu moaned. Yume grinned, and began nibbling and sucking on him, akin to a vampire. This seemed to drive him crazy, so Yume began grinding again. "Oh, Yume, yes!" Utsutsu cried out. He was going crazy. He felt the pleasure welling up in his stomach, ready to pop.

"Ahh, Onii-chan..." Yume moaned his name, rubbing her clit against him as well as the rest of herself, lapping at his chest and nipping him with her canines. She could feel his heavy breathing and the movement of his chest becoming rapid. "You're gonna cum, aren't you?" she quipped, smiling as she watched his face scrunched up in utter bliss. Just as she had predicted, Utsutsu came beneath her, his expression contorted more, his mouth now hanging open.

"AHHN! Y-YUME!" Utsutsu couldn't control his voice. He was absent mindedly moving his hips up against Yume, taking her by surprise and rocking her up and down on him like a toy horse.

"Ah, O-Onii-chan!" Yume gasped in surprise at his movements. She had been paying too much attention to his cute face. She looked down between her legs to get a look at his cum, which was spurting out onto his belly in a considerable amount. Yume bit her lip. The sight of Utsutsu shooting his sticky fluids onto his body and his movements underneath her pushed her past the breaking point. Yume threw her head back and moaned as she came, feeling him still thrusting and rubbing against her as she bucked her hips wildly. "ONII-CHAN!" Yume cried out, riding out her orgasm. It was much better than any other she'd had before.

Eventually they both slowed their movements, Yume still sitting on top of Utsutsu. They both lay tired and panting, and Yume blushed at the feeling of how slick she felt. Yume moved off from on top of him and laid next to him on the bed.

"Yume... that was great..." Utsutsu said between breaths. Yume nodded, and got closer to him, kissing him softly. She sat up and stared at his belly, which had his liquid on it. Utsutsu sat up as well, looking down at it. He took some on his finger, and held it up to Yume. "You wanna try it?" he asked, grinning. Yume smirked.

"Of course." she dragged her tongue along his finger and took the drops into her mouth. "Mmn... it's kinda weird." she concluded. Utsutsu laughed.

"I guess so." Yume smiled at him.

"Onii-chan... I love you." Yume said.

"Yume... I love you, too." Utsutsu replied.


End file.
